I'm Right Here
by Rainack
Summary: Post-ep for 11x03 Blood Moon.  Greg's been driving Nick nuts about what to dress as for Halloween.  What will Nick do about it?  Please read and review.


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just love 'em!

I'm Right Here

The triple homicide had kept Nick busy through an extra shift after the wrap-up of the vampire/werewolf case, and though it wasn't solved yet, they had come to a standstill for the time being. Now he just wanted to get home for a few hours, before having to get back to it. He wasn't ready to sleep yet, though. His body was exhausted, and his left shoulder – while well healed now for several weeks – ached, but his mind was revved on high.

Greg had been talking for days about what he wanted to dress up as for Halloween – tossing ideas around, mostly at Nick. It was really beginning to drive Nick nuts, as Halloween really wasn't his favorite holiday.

Seeing Ray dabbling with the vampire teeth and contacts had given Nick an idea, though. Now he had two small plastic cases tucked away in his pocket, and he was excited to see Greg's reaction.

After making sure the garage door was securely closed behind his brand new Denali – the insurance company had replaced the one destroyed in the explosion a couple of months ago – Nick pulled the two plastic cases from his pocket, closing his fingers around them, so they were concealed in his fist.

In the house, he toed off his shoes by the door to the garage, then followed the sounds of the tv into the livingroom.

Greg twisted on the couch to smile over the back of it at Nick, "Hey, Nicky!"

Nick felt his own face break into a huge grin as he leaned over the back of the couch to kiss the love of his life. He kept his left hand out of Greg's sight behind his back.

Pulling back a touch breathlessly a moment later, Nick murmured in Greg's ear, "Close your eyes and hold out your hand for a surprise."

Nick caught the twinkle of excitement in Greg's light brown eyes before the younger man obediently closed them and held out his hand.

Placing the two cases on the palm of Greg's upraised hand, Nick said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

At first, Greg's face held confusion, as he tried to figure out what the two plastic boxes contained. The confusion was quickly replaced by delight, as his eyes met Nick's.

"They're perfect, Nick! I've never been a vampire for Halloween before!" Greg exclaimed, holding up the boxes to carefully inspect first the red contact lenses, then the clip on vampire fangs.

With a small sigh of relief that Greg would stop going on and on about what he should dress up as, Nick smiled, "Well, why don't you go try them on?"

Nearly exploding off the couch, as only he could, Greg shouted back to Nick, "Be right back. I'm not watching that, if you want to change the channel."

Circling the couch, Nick snatched up the remote and sank gratefully – if still a bit gingerly – onto the cushions.

Nick knew he should have expected Greg to be gone for the length of time he was. Greg, being Greg, couldn't just try on the contacts and vampire fangs. He had to find just the right outfit to wear with them.

Five minutes after Greg had headed towards their room, Nick had finally settled on a true life forensics show. Ten minutes into the show, Nick had settled into the narrator's habit of simplifying terms and procedures for Joe Q. Public. He did this by overlaying his own narration in his head. His narration, of course, included all the technical speak of his field.

Another fifteen minutes later, Greg finally emerged.

A soft hiss drew Nick's gaze to the hallway leading to the back of the house. Greg stood, just in shadow, making Nick do a double take.

The shadows – though not truly deep – seemed to caress him, and the red contacts made his eyes stand out almost as if they glowed with an inner light. Greg's mouth was open in an imitation of a vampire's snarl, lips pulled up just enough to expose the vampire fangs.

Unlike the "vampires" at the convention, Greg wasn't dressed in Victorian style. He was dressed in a loose fitting black T-shirt and a snug fitting pair of black jeans.

Where Nick had found the look to be a bit creepy on Ray, he found it captivating and sexy as hell on Greg.

"You like 'em?" Nick asked, setting the remote aside.

A smile spread over Greg's face, as he stalked around the couch towards Nick. The smile made the fangs stand out even more. "They're great, but I may have to find something else to wear with them. Not sure I like the _Forever Knight_ look."

Feeling his own jeans growing tight, Nick sucked in a breath that hissed through his own teeth.

Straddling Nick's thighs with his knees, Greg blinked slowly. At the same time, he ran his tongue languidly over first one fang, then the other.

A low moan escaped Nick, and his hands found their way to Greg's denim covered thighs.

Leaning forward, Greg nuzzled Nick's neck with his nose, before opening his mouth and gently grazing his fangs over the sensitive skin between Nick's neck and shoulder.

A delicious shiver ran through Nick's body, as his hands traveled up Greg's thighs and around to kneed at Greg's perfect ass.

Pulling back to meet Nick's deep chocolate eyes, a twinkle in his own red contact covered ones, Greg murmured, "A little special effects make-up, and you could go as my victim for Halloween."

A grunt was Nick's response, before he straightened to capture Greg's mouth with his own. He wanted to run his own tongue over the fangs, as Greg had done earlier.

Between kisses, Greg managed to get Nick out of his shirt, and maneuver him so he was laying on the couch.

Grazing the skin of Nick's neck with the fangs again, Greg began to kiss and gently nibble his way down Nick's chest. He paused at Nick's nipples, licking and sucking at the right one until it was a hard nub. He gently pressed his fangs into the sensitive flesh surrounding Nick's nipple.

"Ahh... Greg!" Nick moaned, trying to arch up into the younger man's touch, but Greg held him down, as he moved on to the other nipple.

They'd been together for so long that they each knew what the other liked, and didn't like. Greg knew Nick wasn't the pleasure/pain type, so he was careful not to truly bite with the fangs.

Continuing down Nick's body, Greg began to work at Nick's belt and the fly of his jeans with his hands, while he continued to nip at the flesh on Nick's stomach.

Being a CSI meant that Nick had a great imagination, so he had an excellent idea of what Greg meant to do. This sent a shiver of anticipation through Nick.

Their eyes met again as Greg pulled Nick's jeans and briefs off. The red contacts couldn't mask the love and passion radiating from Greg's eyes. This was the look Greg had when he was intent on making Nick feel just how much he was loved and appreciated.

Free of its confinement, Nick's cock pulsed slightly as each beat of his heart sent blood rushing through it. Pre-cum was rapidly gathering at the tip, making Greg lick his lips in anticipation.

Settling in between Nick's legs, Greg blew a cool breath across the hot head of Nick's hard-on, making the older man cry out in ecstacy.

Mindful of the fangs, Greg carefully took Nick's length into his mouth. He allowed the fangs to gently slide along the sensitive flesh.

A strangled, "Greg!" made him pull away, afraid he was hurting Nick. The even more strangled, "No! Don't stop!" brought a smile to his face, before he resumed his ministrations.

When Greg had Nick in his mouth again, Nick exclaimed, "Fuck! That feels... Oh! God! Amazing!"

Greg had to hold Nick down with a hand splayed across the older man's stomach to keep him from thrusting into his mouth.

Nick truly tried to hold off longer, but the way those fangs felt on his skin, and his body's exhaustion wouldn't allow him to. "Not gonna... last much longer!" Nick just managed to get out, before he came with a shout of Greg's name.

Greg took everything Nick could give, milking him dry, swallowing every drop.

Releasing Nick's spent member, Greg crawled up Nick's body, ready to capture him in another heated kiss.

A huge yawn made Nick's jaws creak, and Greg suddenly realized with embarrassment that Nick had been up much longer than he had.

Confusion crossed Nick's face, as Greg scrambled off of him, and hauled him to his feet.

Pushing Nick towards the hall, Greg said, "Go to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Nick turned to face Greg, "But, G..."

"Don't worry about it. You can return the favor tomorrow." Waggling his brow, he added, "You can try out the fangs."

As Greg watched, Nick clenched his jaws shut. Jaw muscles bunched as Nick fought to suppress another yawn. When his effort failed, and another huge yawn broke free, Nick glared at Greg, as the younger man laughed at him.

"Go to bed. I'll be right there," Greg insisted, as he regained control of his laughter. He turned Nick to face the hallway and gave him a gentle shove.

Nick wasn't sure what had woken him, but he knew something had. He was pretty sure he'd been sleeping for several hours, and while he was more rested, he could tell he wasn't quite back to one hundred percent, yet.

The blackout curtains were drawn over the windows, making the room black as the darkest night. The gentle red glow – never again green – of the digital alarm clock on his night stand provided the only illumination. It read twelve ten p.m. They still had a couple of hours before they had to get ready to go to their shared therapy appointment.

A slight whimper from Greg finally told Nick what had awoken him. This was one of the signs his body had become attuned to from the younger man.

This whimper told Nick the younger man was sunk into a night terror, and unable to wake himself. The whimper also told him that this would be a night terror Nick could pull Greg out of, back to the waking world.

Some of Greg's night terrors, Greg would sit bolt upright and begin to scream, until he finally managed to pull himself out of it. Those were the worst ones, because Nick couldn't do anything to wake Greg up. They were lucky those were rare. Greg tended to have a night terror only once every few months, but they'd been more frequent after both the lab explosion and the beating. They'd even increased in frequency after Nick's abduction, so it was no wonder that with Nick getting shot, and the explosions they'd both been through just months ago, that the night terrors were rearing their ugly heads more frequently again. They were something that went all the way back to Greg's childhood, though, so they had both learned to deal with them as they came.

Reaching over, Nick took a firm grip on Greg's shoulder and gave him a sharp shake, "Greg! Wake up!"

That's all it took. Greg's eyes flew open, and he rolled into Nick's waiting arms, with a sobbed, "Nicky!"

Nick knew Greg couldn't remember what the night terror had been about, but he knew Greg could remember the overwhelming fear, and it wouldn't fade away for at least an hour or two.

Wrapping his arms securely around Greg, pulling them both into a sitting position, Nick began to rock the younger man gently.

The gentle tone of his voice brought out the Texan's southern drawl more than usual, as he quietly said, "I'm right here! Shh. I'm right here!"

A/N: Okay, so I'll admit it, this whole story came about because I just had to use the way Nick said "I'm right here, buddy." when Ray said where was the bugman when they needed him. Just the tone of Nick's voice when he said it, I knew I had to have him say it to Greg as words of comfort.

Let me know what you think. As all of us do, I thrive on reviews. :)


End file.
